Pickles for my Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It seems like Ally forgot to buy food, what to do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Pickles for my Ally**

**Austin and Ally are in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. For the first time Ally forgot to buy food yesterday and today the grocery-store is closed.**

"Oh no! How are we gonna survive the weekend, Austin? We have nothing to eat." says Ally.

"I'm sorry, Ally-Cat. You know I was recording songs for my new album yesterday and after that I picked up Ally Junior at school so I had no time to buy food." says Austin.

"True...and you shouldn't have to, that's my task." says Ally. "I was just soo busy at Sonic Boom and I forgot. Been a lot for me to do this week."

"We gotta do something. Somehow we must find a way to feed our little girl and us too." says Austin.

"Now I wish I'd saved some food from our movie-night last Friday." says Ally.

"Ally, please don't blame yourself. Not even you can do everything. You're the smartest woman I have ever known, but you're still also just a mortal human being, not a god." says Austin.

"I'm completely aware of the fact that I'm mortal, but it's my task to make sure we have food to eat and..." begins Ally.

Ally doesn't say more before her husband shut her up with a nice sweet kiss.

"Ally, you gotta stop havin' such high standards, okay? When you do something, no matter if it's a simple little thing or a major important task...you always have these high expectations and ask more of sweet little you than you do of anyone else. Go a little easy every now and then. After all these years with me I'd think my way of life had affected you a little." says Austin.

"Come on, Austin. I don't really ask that much of myself...I just like to be organized and such." says Ally.

"I know and I love that about you, but sometimes that kinda backfires and take you by surprise." says Austin. "If you made a combo with both our ways of thinking you be able to deal with the 'backfire-thing' more easy." says Austin.

"Awwwwwww! So sweet that you care about little girlie me." says Ally as she give Austin a kiss.

Austin smile, cause he love his wife so much.

"Of course I care, you're my cutie." says Austin.

"Yes I am. Ally is your girlie cutie wife." says Ally.

"Holy guitars!" says Austin suddenly out loud.

"Is something wrong?" says Ally.

"No...just the total opposite, Ally D. Back in a few." says Austin as he leave the room.

5 minutes later Austin return with a box filled with food. A bag of pasta, some onions, a bottle of tomato-juice, a few eggs and ten big jars of pickles.

Austin tell his wife to close her eyes. He then open a jar of pickles and hold it below Ally's nose and says with a small friendly laugh "Know what this is, Ally my love?"

"Yeah, of course, it's...pickles!" says Ally and open her eyes and smile and giggle. "Me love pickles."

"I know that, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Where did you get all the food...?" says Ally confused.

"A few weeks ago I bought a little extra food in case of an emergency and I forgot about it at first, but now it's time to use it." says Austin with a smile.

"Guess little clever Ally isn't the only one in the house who thinks ahead after all." says Ally as she does a cute hair-flip.

"Over the years you've been a positive influence on me, my sweet sexy Ally Dawson. I've learned from the best, from you...you're the Queen of being responsible and organized." says Austin.

Ally eats a little bit of pickles.

"Mmm...pickles!" says Ally with a cute and childish tone.

"Pickles, who would ever guess that something that simple has such a magical power over my wonderful Ally? Awwww, cute!" says Austin.

"For as long as I can remember, pickles has been my number one food, followed closely by cupcakes and Fruity Mint Swirl, of course." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"Cupcakes and ice cream isn't really the most healthy food, but I don't have a problem with you eating it, cause you're always in awesome shape anyway." says Austin.

"No biggie...some time at the local gym and awesome DNA from my mom does the trick. As long as I have that it's easy to have a body like me." says Ally.

"You're so smart." says Austin.

"So are you, Austin." says Ally.

"I am?" says Austin.

"Austin, of course you are." says Ally.

"You must really love me, if you think I'm smart, Ally my sweetie." says Austin with a smile.

"Awwwwwww, Austin...I do love you. I always will. As long as my soul has power I'll always love you very much." says Ally in a soft sweet voice.

"My awesome Ally, you are such a sweet woman. I knew I did the right thing when I married you. I love you." says Austin as he give Ally a nice warm hug.

"You and me have a perfect life along with our cute daughter. We could never ask for anything more than what we already have." says Ally with a sweet little smile.

**The End.**


End file.
